XJ-0461
XJ-0461 (Clank è solo un nome datogli da Ratchet), numero di serie B5429671, è il secondo protagonista della serie Ratchet & Clank ed è il più fidato amico di Ratchet. Assieme al Lombax, Clank ha aiutato a salvare la galassia molte volte, sconfiggendo diversi nemici che intendevano conquistarla o distruggerla. Clank è equipaggiato con il più avanzato impianto d'accensione esistente, nonchè un robot dal grande intelletto. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank Clank è un robot che viene alla luce grazie ad un apposito malfunzionamento di sua madre, che lo assembla diversamente rispetto agli altri robot donandogli pure una intelligenza pari a quella di un essere umano. Appena uscito dalla sala assemblatori, il robottino visiona un Infobot dove scopre i piani di Drek e riesce poi a fuggire dalla fabbrica in cerca d'aiuto. Clank si ritrova a dover pilotare una astronave, braccato da alcune navi guidate dagli Electroid che riescono a colpire il motore del suo veivolo e a farlo precipitare su Veldin. In soccorso del robottino giunge Ratchet che se lo porta con sè fino alla navetta spaziale che stava costruendo; mentre Ratchet è intento a lavorare sul motore della nave, Clank si risveglia e chiede al Lombax di aiutarlo a fermare il Presidente Esecutivo prima che provochi grossi danni alla galassia intera. Ratchet accetta la richiesta del robottino, oltretutto perchè Clank possiede il più sviluppato Impianto di Accensione Robotico della galassia che permette di far funzionare l'astronave. Il duo si mette alla ricerca del Capitano Qwark per chiedergli aiuto e il duo si ritrova ad esplorare diversi pianeti dove incontrano soldati blargiani o robot appartenenti all'esercito di Drek. Clank diventa sempre più insistente sulla ricerca di Qwark, in quanto si preoccupa molto per il destino della galassia mentre Ratchet è più interessato al divertimento, tralasciando i piani del blargiano. Arrivati su Blackwater City, Ratchet & Clank incontrano il capitano nella sua roulotte e Qwark promette loro di aiutarli dopo aver superato il suo percorso di guerra al suo quartier generale. Il lombax e il robottino riescono a superare le sfide che si prestano lungo il percorso ma, una volta giunti al termine, vengono scaraventati in una fossa lavica dove devono affrontare la Bestia Blargiana. Sconfitto il possente mostri, Clank litiga con il Lombax perchè questi gli rinfaccia di aver perso tempo cercando un uomo che ha tradito la fiducia di tutte le persone della galassia; nonostante la dura litigata Clank decide di rimanere con il suo amico utilizzando il suo Sistema di Accensione Robotico per azionare l'astronave. Durante il viaggio Clank cerca di far notare a Ratchet la sua disinvoltura riguardo l'imminente minaccia che sta colpendo la galassia ma il Lombax pensa soltanto a cercare degli svaghi sui diversi pianeti. Solamente quando il duo giungerà all'Impianto Robotico Ratchet visionerà un Infobot nel quale Drek minaccia di distruggere Veldin, il pianeta in cui è vissuto, che il Lombax fa pace con Clank e lo perdona per non aver compreso subito la grave situazione. Il duo si dirige in direzione del pianeta minacciato e, dopo aver trovato le coordinate sulla Flotta di Drek riesce a raggiungere la meta destinata. Sul pianeta Clank affronta per un primo tempo il Mech di Drek dopo essere diventato gigante ma un particolare raggio emesso dal robot nemico lo fa ritornare alle sue normali dimensioni e il piccolo robot si corica nuovamente sulle spalle del Lombax per aiutarlo dei balzi che deve compiere. Dopo aver sconfitto Drek, il nemico viene catapultato sul suo pianeta artificiale e il duo preme il pulsante di attivazione del laser in direzione del Mondo di Drek eliminando così il loro nemico. A causa della caduta di asteroidi generati con la esplosione del pianeta, Ratchet e Clank vengono sbalzati fuori dalla piattaforma del laser ma il robottino riesce ad aggrapparsi ad una sporgenza slogandosi però il braccio a causa del peso del Lombax. Il robottino non riesce a tener la presa e il duo cade ma Clank riesce a far atterrare senza ferite il suo amico in modalità Turbo-Zaino. Il Lombax si allontana dal robottino, contento della vittoria e Clank si sente triste per aver perso un amico ma, poco dopo, Ratchet urla contento a Clank di tornare alla sua casa per riparare il braccio guastato. Il duo si stabilisce per un po' all'interno della casa del Lombax dove ritrovano, su un canale televisivo, il Capitano Qwark a pubblicizzare Igienizzatori Personali. Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà Dopo gli eventi del primo capitolo, Ratchet & Clank vengono intervistati dal programma Oltre l'Eroe, parlando di cosa è accaduto dopo che è stato sconfitto il presidente; Ratchet raccontò che ci furono coreti in loro onore, "pallose" feste in maschera e conferenze stampa mentre Clank raccontò della deliziosa grigliata da Al dopodichè, continuò Ratchet, tutto tornò alla normalità. Dopo lo show, Ratchet e Clank vengono improvvisamente teletrasportati alla Galassia Bogon, nel palazzo di Abercrombie Fizzwidget : il presidente della Megacorp. Il presidente propone al Lombax di seguire un allenamento per diventare un Commando della Megacorp mentre a Clank un posto da contabile in un appartamento a Megapolis , su Endako; nel frattempo, Ratchet deve catturare un ladro sconosciuto che ha rapito l' esperimento di Fizzwidget, il Protopet , ma non ci riesce. Dopo un po' di tempo Clank viene rapito dal ladro, ma viene subito salvato da Ratchet. I due apprendono sempre più cose (anche grazie ad Angela Cross, la vera identità del ladro) sui Protopet. I due vanno a Silver City per trovare Fizzwidget, ma trovano una copia robotica e vengono catturati dai Thugs-4-Less, cioè la banda dove prima lavorava Angela Cross. Tuttavia il duo scappa e salva Angela, che era stata catturata dai Thugs-4-Less, sul pianeta Snivelak. Finalmente, quando il duo arriva nella fabbrica dei Protopet, sul pianeta Yeedil, scopre che in realtà Fizzwidget era Qwark che si era travestito da Fizzwidget per incrementare la sua fama, e il vero Fizzwidget era in uno sgabuzzino. Quindi Qwark usa l' Helix-O-Morph per cercare di rimpicciolire il Protopet nella stanza, ma in realtà lo ingigantisce e viene poi mangiato da esso, e quindi sta al duo Ratchet & Clank sconfiggerlo. Dopo averlo fatto, il duo libera Fizzwidget e tutti i Protopet vengono ristabiliti alla normalità. Ratchet & Clank 3 Clank's social well-being rocketed, due to his brand new TV show ''Secret Agent Clank, with him starring in the main role and Ratchet starring as his chauffeur, Jeeves. When Ratchet & Clank returned to the Solana Galaxy, Clank was often treated like the main hero, even though he was strapped to Ratchet's back most of the time. The Galactic President was the most frequent person to treat Clank like this. Shortly after becoming a member of Q-Force, Clank found out that evil genius Dr. Nefarious, the person the Q-Force was battling against, was Secret Agent Clank's biggest fan (which Clank found disturbing). After filming an episode of Secret Agent Clank, he was kidnapped by robot pop-star Courtney Gears and taken to Nefarious, who gave him two choices: join him and rule a galaxy of robots or die with all the squishies (organic life forms). Clank chose the latter and Nefarious placed him in a cage and replaced him with an evil clone named Klunk. Clank was eventually freed by Ratchet in Metropolis, showing himself to be guilt ridden about being captured in the first place. On the Planet Zeldrin, Clank discovered evidence that Captain Qwark had survived the crash of the The Leviathan earlier and proceeded to find Qwark at his secret hideout. Learning he was a fraud and a coward, Clank tries to help the galaxy once more by encouraging Captain Qwark to help them defeat Nefarious by saying "The people of this galaxy need you Qwark, they believe in you, you can give them hope. You have a chance to redeem yourself and become the hero you've always wanted to be". After saving the Starship Phoenix, he and Ratchet traveled to Koros where the Biobliterator was docked. With Ratchet's help, Clank made it to an Ion Cannon, and saved the lives of countless people by destroying the weapon. Ater receiving word of a second Biobliterator on Mylon, Ratchet & Clank fought through the Command Centre, defeated Nefarious and destroyed the second Biobliterator with Captain Qwark's help, who was motivated by Clank's earlier words of encouragement. ''Ratchet & Clank:L'Altezza non Conta Secret Agent Clank Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Ratchet & Clank: Alla Ricerca del Tesoro Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' Aspetto Personalità Citazioni Apparizioni Curiosità Categoria:Personaggi